An Ever Changing Dance
by Gweneth Lee
Summary: Sarah saved Toby, but her pride kept her from freeing herself. Now she has been offered a choice...a choice which will alter the lives of everyone she knows and loves.
1. How it all Began

Chapter 1

۞

"TOBY!"

As her cries faded from echoes into heavy silence, Sarah looked up and then back down, her eyes locking with Toby's. Nothing else mattered, he was there, and she had to save him. Suddenly in her heart she knew the only way to do that. She closed her eyes and jumped. In that instant she gave up any thought of fear or intimidation, her mind set on Toby's safety alone. As she fell, anticipating at any moment the floor to rush up to meet her, she felt a floating sensation take hold of her, as if someone had placed her into the hands of a cloud, gliding her gently to the ground. Toby disappeared from her sight. Had he ever truly been there or was he nothing more than another cruel trick designed to break her spirit?

Sarah looked around her as her feet touched the ground; the once ornate Escher room lay in ruins, even the ivory stone beneath her feet had lost its once bright sheen and lay shaded and cracked. Gravity itself had no hold in this place, and pieces of wall broke away and floated up into…space? Where the ceiling once had been, Sarah looked up and saw innumerable glittering stars. Even after everything, even knowing she should be afraid, she could not help but gasp at the beauty of it. There was a sensation she had come to link with Jareth's presence, a sort of forlorn sorrow mingled with sensuality that seemed to exude from his very being. She looked around; he was nowhere to be seen, but she had been sure she had felt him. Wait…there; hidden in a shadow ridden alcove, it had once been a window, a window without glass. Jareth, the man otherwise known as the Goblin King stepped out from the shadows. He wore white, light seeming to emanate from his very being. Sarah forced herself to close her mouth, which had dropped when she'd seen him. This creature before her was so different than she had perceived before.

Gone was the man who had appeared in her home what seemed like an eternity ago, towering like a dark wraith with mystery and power. Gone was the seductive creature she had dreamed of in the ballroom. Before her stood a man more beautiful than she had ever seen, but his eyes...those eyes were the same, dark and guarded and now tinged with sorrow. What cause had he to sorrow? Sarah shook her head, such thoughts were of no matter now, not when she was so close. The long hard battle had ended here, there could be no giving up now.

"Give me the child," She said, boldness filling her once more.

Jareth paused, his arms crossed in front of his cloak. His eyes shifted, the guard falling to reveal weariness and yet, lurking in their depths lay the mirth that resided with him always. "Sarah—Beware. I have been generous until now…but I can be cruel."

Fire lit Sarah with vengeful fury as she advanced upon him, her mind flashing through the horrors she had faced at his hand, the hours of hopeless maze, the riddles and dangers. "Generous! What have you done that was generous?"

Jareth matched her fury with his own. He had tolerated this insolent child enough, and he would do so no longer. He had jumped through endless hoops for her, to satisfy the craving for adventure that she didn't even know she had. He had been her villain, dark and frightening. He had been her intrigue, seducing her with her own dreams. He had all but handed her the universe in a jeweled box. And now, at the end of it all, she had the gall to negate all of his gifts? Foolish child. That was all she was, and he was done playing this game for her. No matter what she might have thought, this game was his, and he alone held the pieces.

"Everything. I have done everything you wanted. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it ALL for you!"

He shook his head, taking a step toward her, rather than back, he closed the space between them. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Is that not generous?"

Sarah was tempted to feel sorry for him, he looked suddenly worn and tired and—no, she could not, she took another step toward him, to which he stepped back, his eyes pleading with her to stop. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city—"

"Sarah don't do this please."

"To take back the child that you have stolen—"She felt neither doubts nor regrets as she walked toward him.

"Sarah you don't understand what you are doing."

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great-"

"Sarah please, take this, take your dreams. Take them and go, Sarah before it is too late."

Sarah stopped her advance, looking at the crystal he now held out to her and then down at the floor. That line, that damned line, she could never remember it.

"Sarah," His voice broke through her focused reverie, "Just fear me, and love me and do as I say and I…I will be your slave."

His hand reached out to her, crystal outstretched. "Don't fall into the trap Sarah, it is not as it seems. Have you learned nothing? Listen to me Sarah, please—"

She looked up at him, her eyes growing wide as the words came to her. She had heard nothing that he had said. "You have no power over me."

Jareth closed his mouth, disappointment filling his eyes as he tossed the crystal into the air, the chimes of the clock echoing about them. Sarah didn't know what to expect, didn't know what would happen. Suddenly the room around her disappeared and she stood in the throne room. Before it had been filthy, filled with grime and refuse, now it was pristine, beautiful and she stood in shock at the sight of it. Jareth sat in his throne, a hand over his eyes. Sarah looked about her, how. How could this be? What was happening, she'd said the words, she should have won Toby…they should have been able to go home.

"I don't understand I—"

"Of course you don't understand you stupid girl! You didn't listen, you never listen do you?"

"What are you talking about? I defeated you!"

Jareth chucked and stood. "Did you really think that reciting the words from a play would defeat me? Sarah, if they had been true you might have been returned to your home and never heard from me again. But you and I both know how very untrue they were."

Sarah gasped, looking up at him in horror. "No, no they were true! You don't, you don't have any power over me!"

"On the contrary, you gave me power when you accepted me, when you chose me over the quest for your brother. It was a small choice, and I'm sure it seemed temporary, but it was binding none the less. You see Sarah, I appreciate your determination, and your temperament is…amusing to a point. But I have no desire to spend forever with you under my feet. This is why I attempted to warn you of what you were doing. But would you listen? NO!" His sarcasm faded into anger as he paced in front of her.

It took several minutes for the weight of his words to sink in and as they did Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Forever…you mean I'm trapped here forever?"

His voice dripped with sarcasm "Oh don't worry Sarah, forever is not long at all."

"Wh-what will you do with me?"

"Oh I'm sure I can find something to do with you. And if not, I have several very nice oubliettes that could use a tenant."

Sarah sank into a chair. There were thirteen chairs in all in the room, twelve in a circle around the throne. She didn't understand, the words that should have freed her, trapped her in this place…it was so unfair.

Jareth looked down on her with frustration. If she had just listened to him she would not be here any longer, it was bad enough that she had gotten so far in the Labyrinth. His pride was wounded and his anger fueled by her very presence. But the rules of the Labyrinth were clear, and he had no choice. She would remain here forever, trapped in the underground. He pulled a crystal from the air and it turned into a thick, neatly folded parchment which he held out to her.

"The Labyrinth is ever changing, and the castle is at its heart. It takes most new subjects about three years to grow accustomed to the shifting ways. This will help you. Study the map and don't leave your room unless you know exactly where you are going. I am a King and I have a lot to do, too much to be constantly walking you to and from places. Well take it already."

Sarah reached up numbly, taking the map from his hand as tears filled her eyes. "Will I ever see my family again?"

"Not likely. You may as well start letting go of them now." Jareth's cruel attitude was fueled by his rage which he kept under tight bonds. Once she had the map, he walked away from her. He glanced back at her defeated form and sighed.

"Come, I will show you to your room."

"My room?" She shuddered, still trying to keep her tears from devolving into uncontrollable sobs. Her room...it had such a tone of finality in it, as though the truth had set in that she really would not be going home. Her future was crumbling down around her and there was nothing now that she could do about it, there was no way to escape this.

"Well I can't have you staying here all the time, I have work to do." His tone was not harsh or cruel, simply matter-of-fact.

Seeing the tears streaking her face, Jareth sighed and stepped behind her, putting a soft, gloved hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, the pain will pass. The Labyrinth is not as bad as it seems, and the Goblin kingdom can be quite beautiful. You will see in time. Come…"

Sarah rose and followed him through the halls, silent tears falling from her eyes, as he led her around corners up stairs and down well lit hall to a tall wooden door. Opening this he gestured inside to a simple but well arranged room. Inside was a comfortable bed with several quilts at one end, a fireplace already lit with a chair before it and a window through which shone only moonlight. It looked like a comfortable room...but so different from the girlish fancy of a room she had loved so much from home.

"This is where you will live, it is not ornate, but I believe it shall be acceptable. In the morning I will find you something to do, for now I suggest you rest. You have had a long day."

Sarah turned quickly, her eyes boring into him. "What about Toby?"

Jareth arched one elegant eyebrow and held out a crystal, tossing it against the mirror on a far wall above a wash stand. It did not shatter, but seemed to melt into the glass itself, revealing Toby sound asleep in his bed, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"He was returned when you jumped. You made a sacrifice to save him, and thus gained his freedom. You would have had your own as well had you not leaned so much upon what you _thought_ you knew."

Sarah nodded, the clock in her parent's room showed that it was half past eleven there. "What will they say when I am not there?"

"When a person is claimed by the magical realm, it is the duty of that realm to attend to their disappearance. In this case the duty is mine. You will likely have been in a tragic accident in which you do not survive."

"So…I will never be able to go home?"

"Foolish girl; this is your home now. You should learn to accept that." The image in the mirror disappeared and Jareth passed Sarah, walking to the door. With a flick of his fingers, the lights dimmed to a flicker and he closed the door behind him. All the tears that Sarah had held back now broke through; her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. She lay down on the bed and cried for what seemed like hours until her tears faded to hiccups and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Jareth moved down the halls with silent grace, speaking commands softly to one of his goblins. The Lady Sarah was not to be disturbed and if she woke in panic, they were to lace her tea with sleepy-poppy until her nerves calmed. The responsibility of handling Sarah here out of the way, he moved to his study and began to pace, his mind turning over the problem of removing her from the mortal world.

۞


	2. The Price Paid

When Sarah awoke again it was dark, her room was veiled in shadows

**The Price Paid**

When Sarah awoke again it was dark, her room was veiled in shadows. She sat up, immediately regretting it as her head spun, a side affect from falling asleep crying. After waiting a few minutes to let her head settle, she slowly drew herself up, looking about the dark room. It had been much more comforting in the fading sunlight's glow, now the room was forbidding and empty. Sarah swung her legs over the side of the bed and as soon as she set her feet upon the cool hard floor a candelabra on the bedside table burst into light. The sudden action made Sarah jump and she stared at the candelabra skeptically. It simply glowed, the small flames dancing against the breeze from the window, as flames do. She reached out, curiously and touched the fire, drawing her hand back with a hiss. Magic or no, it was still fire, and fire still burned. She looked down at her fingers, now red and then glanced about the room. After a moment's searching, she found a small wash table and dipped her fingers into the cool water therein.

Meanwhile deeper within the castle, the king of the goblins sat brooding. Sarah…she had always been an interesting specimen. He had watched her come to the park for some time, where she had come to be alone, and escape from the cruel world that was her reality. She was competent and stubborn, defiant and would in time be quite beautiful, and yet there was a brattish quality about her that he found annoying. She seemed to wish that the world would be handed to her on a silver plate, constantly wallowing in self pity. And yet, he sighed to himself, she had grown up a great deal in her quest to save her stepbrother. Perhaps she had learned more than he gave her credit for. Standing, Jareth recalled the horrified look upon her face as he told her that she was trapped here. He shook his head and walked to the door of his study, a cloak appearing about his shoulders as he did. He had pondered on Sarah long enough, and needed to clear his head of her, a walk would suffice. As Jareth passed through the dark empty halls of the castle, his boots, which normally rang loud with his steps, were silent, allowing all within to sleep in peace as he slid through a door and out into the crisp night air.

Sarah explored her room; a set of wall sconces lit themselves to allow her more light. She opened the door to a large wardrobe and gasped to find several lovely dresses hanging neatly in a line. There were slippers, stockings, blouses, bodices, skirts, and boots, more within than she would have imagined could fit in one wardrobe. She pulled out a deep green gown, embroidered with gold thread in vine-like patterns. Holding it up to herself she smiled, it looked like a gown meant for a princess. Then she remembered where she was. This was no fairy tale, no pleasant dream. She would not awaken in her own bed in her family's home; she would remain here, in this dark kingdom forever. For a moment she considered returning to bed, it had been soft and comfortable, and then she looked down at herself.

"Ugh." She was still wearing the grime and sweat covered clothes she had arrived in the labyrinth in. It took a good five minutes to figure out how to make the tub fill with water, and another five to adjust the temperature to a steaming hot that could burn most. Sarah drew her long dark hair up, tying it in place with a string of ribbon and sank into the comforting heat of the bath. As seconds faded to minutes, Sarah felt the pain, and aches and even some of her sorrow slip away, lost in the bath water along with her grime.

As the bath water began to grow cool, she pulled herself out, happily finding a warm soft towel near her. However, when she stepped out of the tub, her foot slipped and she fell. She shifted, throwing her arm out to break her fall, but only succeeded in bruising her arm as well as her cheek.

Her headache came back in full force as she pushed herself up off the wet floor and snatched the towel in frustration.

"Stupid towel, stupid bath, stupid Goblin King!"

Sarah stood up and dried off in a huff. She calmed down a bit as her fingers reached out to touch the soft velvet-like material of the gown she'd chosen. Velvet had always had a calming effect to her. Her mother, her real mother had given her a velvet dress from one of her performances. The producer of the play had changed his mind half way through and decided on satin for a more romantic mood, and so her mother had been permitted to keep the cast off costume. She'd given it to Sarah as a Christmas present and Sarah treasured it. Tears came to her eyes again as she pulled the gown over her head. As soon as she had it on, the gown adjusted itself to fit her perfectly. As convenient as it was, the small action only served to bring more tears from her eyes. Sarah walked across the room, still warm and humid from her bath, and sat down in a chair by the window.

"I wish none of this had happened."

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. There were several soft popping sounds and she had the horrible feeling that she was no longer alone in the room. And indeed she was not. Standing around the walls were twelve cloaked figures, their faces masked by shadows.

"Is this truly your wish, Sarah?"

Sarah stood up in surprise and fear, looking at the people now around her. "Who are you?"

"Do you wish to change what has passed?"

Another figure spoke, beside her. It was a female voice, quiet, and comforting. Sarah strained to see the face beneath the shadows, but it was impossible. With a deep breath Sarah nodded. "I want to go home."

"You are already there. The Labyrinth has claimed you."

"My real home, above ground. Not here." The shadowed figures nodded, as if they had known her meaning all along. And yet, they continued their cruel game, interrogating Sarah relentlessly.

"Why do you wish to return to the iron land?"

It took Sarah a moment to understand to what they were referring, but then she understood. Iron…iron land, her home, aboveground, the non-magical realm. "Everything I love is there. I have a few friends here, but my family is there, and my peers. I didn't know that­-"

"Excuses are unnecessary." A harsher voice came from behind her, male and scratchy.

"Manners however, are." The woman spoke again; Sarah could not help but find some comfort when she spoke. It was like her voice was liquid silk, smooth and warm. She chastised her peer and then continued on as though nothing had happened.

"Child, all things come at a price. We cannot help you unless you give us something we need in return."

Sarah took a step back, wary now of striking bargains with creatures that could be so like Jareth. "What do you want?"

"We desire a great many things, but only one that you can offer us." Sarah spun around, confused by the many different voices that spoke to her.

"What? What is it?"

"You must choose carefully Sarah. For once this decision is made, it will be permanent. There will be no second chance, no other path."

"I don't even know what I am supposed to be choosing!"

"We will give you safe passage above ground, return you to your mortal home and turn back time. All will be as it was when you set forth in the Labyrinth. In return, you must give us your first born daughter."

Sarah sucked in a breath of air, suddenly now stale and cold. "I—why?"

"Why is not your concern. She will not be harmed, and she will be permitted to remain with you until she is of proper age."

"…and what if I never have a daughter."

There was a brief, uncertain pause before an answer greeted her. "Then you will never hear from us again, and your life will go on as though you never encountered the Labyrinth. And Toby will have no memory of this place."

Sarah nodded, letting out a deep breath before another voice continued. "However, if you do bear a daughter, she will be tied to the magical realm. If you attempt to keep her from us, she will perish as will you. Do you understand this contract Sarah?"

Sarah paused uncertainly, could she really give up her own child? She was only sixteen; she had no children, and detested most men as a rule. Often she had vowed never to marry, would she be able to keep that vow, now knowing what could be at stake? Her freedom in return for celibacy…surely it would be better than being trapped here in this pit forever. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, gentle, but firm. It was the woman who had been cautioning her all along.

"Choose carefully Sarah. Once done, this cannot be undone. It is the nature of a magical contract. Do you truly understand?"

The woman's words made Sarah question herself again and she paused. It may have been minutes, or hours, Sarah would never know, how long it was before she answered, her words seeming to ring in echoing peals.

"I Promise."

As soon as the words left her mouth there was a sharp pain in her abdomen, so strong that it drove her to the floor. Perhaps the only thing that prevented more bruises was the woman who caught her, supporting her weight as she fell. It was as if fire had been unleashed into her entire body, running rampant through her veins.

In the garden, as the sun began to creep over the horizon, Jareth was forced to his knees by a magical power so strong that it overpowered him. His hand burned, he ripped off the glove that covered it to see intricate opalescent patterns form in a band along his ring finger. He looked up, his eyes wide with shock, disbelief and anger. He was on his feet like lightning, but the magic still weighed on him and so he could not appear directly inside the castle. He ran, his feet flying over stone as the sun began to rise. "Sarah!"

Sarah stood, with a great deal of help from the woman who had taken on the role of her guardian. "What happened?"

"Magic, it will protect you and the child and keep you both safe until the time comes."

"I thought you said if I had a daughter!"

"A necessary precaution, I'm afraid. We are sorry we caused you pain, but it will pass."

Sarah glared at the cloaked figures about the room, still leaning on the woman. After a moment she gathered enough strength to stand on her own, holding her head high. "Send me home."

A figure bowed, stepping forward. "As you wish."

In a flurry of glittering dust, Sarah disappeared from the room, just as the door imploded. Jareth walked in, his eyes glowing with anger as he looked at the figures therein and worse yet, the lack of Sarah.

"What have you done with her?"

"We have granted her wish, Goblin King. She wished to return to her mortal home." The figures remained still as Jareth began to pace the room. After a moment he stopped, looking about at all of them.

"At what price?"

"No price to you, noble king."

"ButAt what price?!" He demanded again, with a fervor that was unexpected by the assemblage there gathered.

"It has been decreed that you must marry a mortal, Jareth." Amongst the shifty voices, and obscure answers, the woman's answers always remained the same. Honest, straightforward and comforting.

"I know what has been decreed Jocasta. What does it have to do with Sarah?"

"She does not have the spirit to remain here as your Queen, Jareth."

"She could have gained that...in time."

The woman shook her head, taking Jareth's left hand in her own hand. She caressed his finger, red and irritated from the forced magical intrusion on his person. "Such spirit cannot be gained. We allowed her to choose, Jareth. And she chose her freedom."

"In exchange for what?" His voice seemed almost melancholy now.

"Her daughter. In eleven years Sarah will bear a daughter. Her daughter will be your Queen."

Jareth pulled away from the lulling of her comforting touch, his anger fueled into rage. "Sarah's daughter?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"She will be perfectly suited to the task. It has been seen." The woman, now known as Jocasta folded her hands demurely in front of her.

It had been seen. There was no way back then. If the future had been seen by the oracle then he had no choice but to concede. Jareth rubbed a temple wearily, looking at the mark on his finger again. One by one the figures disappeared until only Jocasta remained.

"I know this does not make you happy Jareth, but it is the way this must be."

"Leave me." His voice was cold and unforgiving.

Jocasta bowed respectfully and walked to the window, where she transformed into a raven and flew away, disappearing into the dawn light. Jareth let out a heavy breath and sat down on the edge of Sarah's bed, running a hand trough his ever mussed blond locks of hair.

--

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have read and huge thanks to those who have reviewed! I need to know what you think so I know what I need to do to make this more reader-friendly. I will, as promised, try to update again soon, but please review to let me know what you think so far or if you have any questions. Thanks again and enjoy! -Gwen


	3. Their Side Upheld

Their Side Upheld

**Their Side Upheld**

Sarah opened her eyes timidly, and let out a deep breath as she looked about her room. Her animals were on the wall in their cubbies, Lancelot excluded, her mother's pictures adorned the cluttered vanity covered with childish artifacts. The pain that had plagued her but a few minutes ago had faded into a murmur and she sat down on her soft bed. After a second of gathering herself she stood up and walked quickly to the room across the hall, there was the cradle. No goblins stirred within it now, just the small resting form of Toby's sleeping body. His tiny hands were curled around the soft brown bear known as Lancelot as he snored quietly. Sarah reached down and pulled the blankets about him, her fingers brushing his cheek as she walked out of the room.

Looking down the stairs, Sarah saw the clock read eleven thirty. They had fulfilled their promise, and returned her well before her parents would return. She walked into her room, realizing that she still wore the velvet gown. Taking it off, she hung it neatly in her closet; it stood out like a sore thumb, ornate and luxurious against the drab materials of her other clothes. She pulled out a pair of flannel pajamas and laid them out. As she began to change she caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror. She was a sight to be sure; her cheek was bruised dark purple as was her arm in several places. But most disturbing of all was her stomach. Just below her navel was a mark, it was a glistening white, paler than her own skin was. There was no pattern in the design that stretched from one side of her pelvis to the other, it was like an elaborate Celtic knot had been tattooed onto her abdomen and infused with glitter. Such a sight would have seemed beautiful to anyone but Sarah, who began to cry at the sight of it. She pulled on her pajamas quickly, rushed to cover up the mark of shame she now bore like a scarlet letter upon her person.

Fifteen minutes later she sat downstairs on the sofa, dried tear streaks on her face and a large mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Her tears had dried and left her feeling worn and empty. She did not notice the passing of time as she sat, encased in her thoughts of sorrow. Was it worth it? Freedom is never free, the saying went. She heard it over and over again and now wondered if people ever really understood how much freedom could truly cost. Before she could delve any further into her thoughts there was a sound of a key turning in the lock and a moment later her father and step-mother walked in.

"Good Lord, do you think he's actually asleep?"

"It seems so. Shhh, Sarah's probably abed as well."

Karen looked around the corner with an exasperated sigh. "No, she's sitting in the living room sulking Robert."

Sarah stood up and walked into the foyer, untouched hot chocolate still in her hand. "I wasn't sulking. I was thinking. Did you have a good time?"

Sarah's voice was neutral, almost monotonous and completely lacking the attitude filled snap that she had once used so regularly. Karen seemed taken aback by the sudden change in her speaking and set down her purse before hanging her coat.

"Yes, thank you Sarah. Was Toby well behaved?"

Sarah turned away from her and started up the stairs. "…yes. He's sleeping now."

As Sarah walked up the stairs, disappearing into her room Karen turned to Robert with a concerned look on her face. She and Sarah had never gotten along before and seemed to be constantly butting heads and yet, this turn with Sarah, the melancholy way in which she carried herself made Karen worry.  
"Robert, do you think I was too harsh with her earlier?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with us, Karen. But I'll check on her."

Karen nodded and took his coat as if to hurry him upstairs. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on Sarah's door. She looked up from the abyss into which she'd been staring and spoke. "Come in."

Her father stepped through the door and walked over to her bed, sitting down beside her. He held out the worn brown bear she seemed to treasure so much and spoke quietly.

"You know Sarah; you can always come to me if something is bothering you. Here, I brought Lancelot back; I know how particular you are about him."  
Sarah shook her head. "I gave him to Toby. I don't need him anymore and Toby likes him."

"Why the change of mind?"

"I guess I'm just growing up…" She fought back the urge to spill all of what had happened to her father. It would sound absurd to say the least, goblins, deadly mazes, talking hats, handsome men who grant the wishes of unthinking young girls. No, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone. This burden was hers to bear, and hers alone. She would share it with no one, and try to go on as though nothing had happened.

"Alright…" Robert stood. When it came to Sarah he never knew the right path to take. She was so like her mother. Sometimes it was better to press the issue, and other times pressing the issue could lose you a limb…or three. "Well, you should get some sleep, you seem tired. Tomorrow's Saturday, why don't you sleep late, let your body relax a little."

"Okay, thanks dad. Goodnight." Sarah let her father tuck her into bed. It felt good to remember that she was not alone, that someone cared. Her father kissed her forehead with gentle affection and turned off the light before taking Lancelot in and tucking him gently in with Toby. Karen came out of their bathroom, taking off her jewelry and putting it away as she spoke.

"Well? What's wrong?"

Robert sat down on the side of the bed, loosening his tie. "She didn't say. She seems very distant, depressed…she gave Toby Lancelot."

Karen arched an eyebrow in disbelief, glancing over to see. Sure enough there he was. "She'll probably just take it back in the morning and claim that he stole it…again. Really Robert how long can we tolerate her attitudes?"

Robert didn't answer right away; his mind was on Sarah, her distant behavior, her melancholy voice. He shook his head. "We can't. If we have more problems with her attitude we'll talk about punishments. But for now, I think we should be supportive as we can be."

She sighed and kissed Toby goodnight before climbing into bed. "All right. We'll try it your way. I just don't want her to grow up to be—"

Karen cut off before she could say the fatal words. And yet what she said was enough. She didn't want her to be like her unpredictable flighty mother. Karen bit her lip in embarrassment at speaking her mind a bit too liberally and lay down with a shiver. "Rob, could you close the window, it's freezing in here."

Robert looked up and walked to the window with a confused look on his face. "How strange, I was sure we closed these earlier." He shut the window and locked it before preparing for bed himself and going to sleep. Outside their bedroom window, nestled in the tree was a Raven, watching, and listening more than any normal bird should. It looked up, seeing a white barn owl floating down toward the house. The raven hid in the branches until the owl settled on the other side of the house, in the tree by Sarah's room. When it was sure that the owl could not sense it, the raven pushed off, and flew away from the house, disappearing into the night.

Outside Sarah's bedroom, Jareth landed in the branches of the tall tree beside her window. She didn't tell her father the truth, not that he blamed her. How could she, without sounding like a lunatic? Her eyes, which he had adored for their fiery emotion, were now dark, hollow almost. As if all that were left was a shell of the young woman she had been. His eyes, sensitive to the light in this form had difficulty identifying specifics in the room, but he watched as her father left. She sat there for several minutes, barely moving a hair, before she finally stood and drew back the blankets to her bed.

Rather than go to sleep she turned off the bright light that dominated the ceiling and touched a small lamp, which lit with a dim light no more than a candle would provide. The room now cloaked in shadows was easier to see and he watched as she walked about the room, pacing the floor without purpose, lost in the depths of her thoughts. Had he been in his bipedal form he might have sighed in pity at the sight of her. It was tragic watching her begin to waste away because of her poor decision. He ruffled his feathers then, her decision affected him as well. He was not fond of having choices made for him. He was a King in his own right, and ought to make choices himself, not have them made. And yet he was unable to change this. Or perhaps not so powerless, he paused, thinking. He let his head fall to the side, flexing muscles that only owls could. Yes, he would seek out the oracle, and find out the truth in all of this. After all the prophesy had been decreed when he was but a child, and a man can change his own destiny, he was a firm believer in that truth despite his peoples beliefs. Finally, after more than an hour of mindless pacing, Sarah gave in to the exhaustion both emotional and physical that beat against her will, and lay down in bed. Within a few short minutes she was sleeping soundly, her forehead still creased as though in a nightmare. Jareth waited another half hour; until he was sure she was soundly asleep and safe then took flight, fading into the pale moon's light.

**A/N****:** Hello All! Thanks for sticking around and reading. I know I scared a lot of you with the most recent plot twist, so I appreciate your loyalty. To explain a tiny detail, Sarah's lamp is a tap lamp. I have one myself and adore it because of the unique lighting it provides.


End file.
